


Weird Danganronpa 2.5: Ultimate Termination

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: "Ngh? Where am I? Where's Kaoru...?"A prequel to Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity. Discover what happened during the previous killing game!





	Weird Danganronpa 2.5: Ultimate Termination

**Author's Note:**

> Like I hinted in Dangan Dangan Literature Club, I am indeed working on a prequel to my most popular Danganronpa fic. But as of this chapter, the story is still in the works. I'm still planning out the basic story outline and character interactions, but I do have character bios completed. So without further ado, here are the sixteen Ultimates that will participate in this killing game.

Kaoru Ota: Ultimate Hacker (Protagonist)  
Kaoru is a skilled computer hacker, being able to hack his way into any kind of program. He has also created his very own virus, called "Ladybug" due to its unique coding, that can leak any data straight to him. But despite his genius, he has indirectly let himself become a neet, having developed a preference to hang around machines instead of human beings. He has rarely seen sunlight due to not leaving his apartment for months, spending most of his time teaching himself new coding techniques. So why learn "people-bonding skills" (as he calls them) when he could learn how to transmit data from space stations and satellites to his TV?

Akio Sasai: Ultimate Sushi Chef  
Good news: Akio excels at cooking. Bad news: he can only cook sushi. No seriously, he can only cook meals that include sushi. This has become a hindrance due to his desire to branch out and learn other meals. But unfortunately, every time he cooks a meal that doesn't include sushi, it ends up becoming inedible. Ironically, he has become sick of sushi after spending so much time learning how to cook it. But that won't stop him from cooking meals for special occasions.

Asuka Hamano: Ultimate Nail Artist  
Do you really think all nail artists are bubbly and cheerful, like in girly teen stores? Well not Asuka. Her outlook is as dark her preferred taste in fashion, including her nail designs. She also enjoys painting her own nails, wearing fingerless gloves to show off her handiwork. But don't jump to conclusions and think she's bleak and gloomy. She's a self-proclaimed optimist who tries to find the best-case scenario in every outcome.

Bella DeCarlo: Ultimate Mafioso  
As the sole heir of a famous gangster, Bella is the heiress to the DeCarlo crime organization. As a result, she was raised to be tough and ruthless, as well as to never let anyone see fear in her eyes. It's because of that mindset that she ended being cold and heartless. She also carries around a gun with her for self-defense, although she only uses it for emergencies.

Emi Coda: Ultimate Pilot  
Ever since she was little girl, Emi has dreamt of touching the sky. And by the time she started high school, she was able to make that dream a reality. With both of her parents working at an airport, she has already memorized safety regulations and basic airplane mechanisms. That knowledge has allowed her to get her official pilot license early on despite her short stature. Because of that, she's the most reliable pilot that passengers always depend on.

Gaël Cotnoir: Ultimate Pierrot  
After his talent as the Ultimate Pierrot paved his way to stardom, Gaël ended up going on tour as part of a traveling theatre production. True to his talent, he's somewhat a bit naive and appears to be somewhat of a ditz. However, much of his true personality remains unknown. Only his relatives and childhood friends know what he looks like without his theatre costume. But he's still outstanding at wowing the audience during every performance.

Hiroki Kusuda: Ultimate Street Racer  
Hiroki is a troublemaker by heart who loves breaking rules. As the Ultimate Street Racer, he has devolved a notorious reputation of cheating, yet no one seems to notice, not even his fellow gang members. He tends to see cheating as his special way of winning, no matter what the cost may be. For him, racing is his very life. Losing a race means losing his life, and he would do anything to make sure he never loses.

Miho Urata: Ultimate Accountant  
Who is Miho? No one really knows. While she's the Ultimate Accountant, her time crunching numbers has led to her developing rapid mood swings. One minute she's happy, the next she's depressed. Despite this flaw, she's a professional at crunching numbers and determining financial projections. And best of all, she can answer complex math problems in a matter of seconds. She heavily relies on her talent for everything, especially for mundane things like grocery shopping.

Moriko Eto: Ultimate Construction Worker  
Moriko doesn't look very strong, but she's surprisingly good at handling machines. Having grown up in a society where women must conform to traditional roles, she refuses to undergo that same mold and eventually left home after a falling out with her family. Instead, she was taken in by a famed construction worker from America during one of his tours. She learned everything about construction from him, eventually taking over his company when he decided to retire.

Noboru Hibino: Ultimate Park Ranger  
As a former Boy Scout, Noboru has vowed to protect natural wildlife from unnatural dangers. Because of his special bond with forest animals, he's able to tame even the most vicious-looking creatures using only his calm words. His talent truly shines during hiking trips thanks to his ability to identify everything in a wilderness environment.

Rantaro Amami: Ultimate Adventurer  
Fitting his talent, Rantaro is a seasoned and determined traveler, having visited several different countries and taught himself how to sail a boat. He thoroughly learns about whatever country he's currently visiting, including the language, the culture, the local tourist attractions, and even any dangers he may face there. He's also good at cooking, knowing many different recipes thanks to his traveling. He bought clothes from all around the world and he's resistant to all temperatures all because he frequently travels from country to country.

Rie Iida: Ultimate Nanny  
Rie is the very definition of prim and proper. Having spent her life taking care of her younger twin sisters, she has become incredibly good at being a nanny. She's never seen without her trusted bag of supplies, which contains just about everything she needs to fulfill her talent.

Ryo Niiya: Ultimate Puppeteer  
When it comes to the power of control, Ryo is a professional. But that doesn't just limit to his prized wooden marionettes. His perfectionist nature makes him fixated to schedules and strict guidelines. For him, everything must be in perfect order, even his very appearance. Yet despite his initially cold-hearted personality, he's surprisingly a very nice person...aside from his obsession with perfection. If he believes he can control you, you might just find him a trustworthy friend.

Toshi Endo: Ultimate Theoretical Physicist  
If there was a phrase to describe Toshi, it would be "unwanted genius". He personally hates his talent and would rather be an ordinary person. This complex stems from years of constant bullying due to him being a genius prodigy. As a result, he's a bit shy when it comes to expressing his opinions and doesn't like being in the spotlight. Instead, he would rather let other people take all the credit.

Tsumugi Shirogane: Ultimate Librarian  
Having spent her childhood in her hometown's local library, Tsumugi deeply enjoys reading. She'll read anything that's in a physical book, as she never really likes digital books. She also does part-time charity work for orphanages to show younger kids the joy of reading. She's well-versed in all different kinds of books, but she deeply enjoys reading classic literature the most, especially romance novels. Her latest read is the bestselling novel So Lingers the Ocean by Toko Fukawa, which helped fuel her dream of falling in love with a charismatic traveler.

Yuka Kotera: Ultimate ???  
Yuka is the sweetest girl you would ever meet. Unfortunately, she refuses to explain what her talent is. No one knows why. And before you jump to conclusions, no, it's not that she can't remember what it is. She just doesn't want to tell anyone. Regardless, she's no different than a girl with no talent, being average in just about everything else. She's also a teensy bit obsessed with fashion, especially outfits with pastel colors, wanting to keep up with the latest trends. But despite this, she has repeatedly pointed out that she is not the Ultimate Fashionista. ...Or is she?


End file.
